Nur ein Tag
by Chiyo May
Summary: Nur ein Tag kann so viel bewirken. ~ Eine Geschichte von Liebe, Leid und blutiger Rache... [abgeschlossen +harmloser als es zunächst klingen mag :)]
1. Nur ein Tag

Es war ein Tag, an dem der Regen wie aus Eimern vom grauen Himmel goss. Ein Tag, an dem ich in meinen gelben Gummistiefeln durch die Pfützen lief und mich des Wetters ärgerte. Ein Tag, an dem Ranma mir mit einem knallroten Regenschirm entgegenkam und ihn mir warm lächelnd über den Kopf hielt. Ein Tag, an dem die Nähe zu ihm in dem engen regengeschützten Raum unter dem Schirm ein so großes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch hervorrief. Ein Tag, an dem er zum ersten Mal zärtlich meine Hand hielt. Ein Tag, an dem ich seinen Händedruck erwiderte. Ein Tag, an dem sich unsere Blicke trafen wie noch nie. Ein Tag, an dem die Zeit stehen blieb.  
  
...  
  
Ein Tag, an dem es keiner Worte mehr bedarf und wir uns küssten. Ein Tag, an dem in mir das schönste Gefühl aller Zeiten entstand. Ein Tag, an dem jenes Gefühl alsbald verdrängt wurde. Ein Tag, an dem sich plötzlich alles in mir zusammenzog. Ein Tag, an dem die ganze Welt sich rot färbte. Ein Tag, an dem ich Blut spuckte. Ein Tag, an dem ich Ranma weinen sah.  
  
Ein Tag, an dem ich so viel hätte sagen können.  
  
Ein Tag, der nicht komplett war.  
  
...  
  
Ein Tag, an dem ich aufhörte zu atmen...  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Act I - Nur ein Tag  
  
---  
  
.  
  
"Bist du fertig, Ranma?"  
  
Herr Saotome sah sehr ehrenvoll aus in seinem dunklen Anzug. Fast wie ein hoher Geschäftsmann. Sehr ungewohnt an ihm. Ranma dagegen hatte sein übliches rotes Hemd aus China und seine Trainingshose an.  
  
"Ich werde nicht mitkommen", sagte er tonlos als er sich kurz umdrehte und lehnte seine Stirn dann wieder gegen die Fensterscheibe. "Es hat genauso geregnet... genau so..." Seine Stimme war matt und leise.  
  
Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu und beugte mich zu ihm hinunter. Seine Augen waren ganz trocken. Gedankenverloren wandte er seinen Blick nicht von der Regenlandschaft ab.  
  
"Oh Ranma..." sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, während ich mich wieder aufrichtete. "Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Du bist und bleibst ein unsensibler Idi--"  
  
"Wir können gehen." Im Türrahmen erschien Nabiki ganz plötzlich. Ihre Augen waren leer. Wenn ich sie für eines immer bewundert habe, dann für ihre innere Stärke. Meine Stärke bestand immer nur darin, Ziegelsteine zu zerschlagen. Nicht sehr effizient im Nachhinein betrachtet. Nabiki hingegen besaß die Kontrolle über sich selbst, ihr Handeln und Denken, ihre Mimik, ihre Wirkung. Aber nun... nun strahlte sie gar nichts aus, rein gar nichts. Selbst wenn sie ihr übliches geheimnisvolles Lächeln für ein weiteres Pokerface hervorgeholt hätte - ihre geröteten Augen hätten sie verraten.  
  
"Nabiki..." hauchte ich. "Du brauchst doch nicht..." Aber sie sah an mir vorbei.  
  
"Er... möchte nicht..." brachte Herr Saotome sehr hilflos nach einer Weile hervor.  
  
Meine Schwester nickte. "Es ist mir egal, ob ihr mitkommt oder nicht. Als ob... als ob das..." Ohne ihren Satz zu beenden drehte sie sich um und schwebte mehr hinfort, als dass sie ging; so leise waren ihre Schritte.  
  
"Sie gibt mir die Schuld..." flüsterte Ranma. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht zu seinem Vater umgedreht und zählte stattdessen laut die Regentropfen, die an das beschlagene Glas des Fensters prasselten. "31, 32,... 33,.... 34, 35, 36,.... .... ....... 37,...."  
  
"Ranma, du musst doch wenigstens..." begann Herr Saotome sehr warm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Verärgert schüttelte Ranma sie ab und wandte sich dann wütend zu ihm. "GAR NICHTS MUSS ICH, KAPIERT?!" brüllte er mit vor Zorn verzerrtem Gesicht. Dann glättete sich seine Ausdruck wieder, als er sich in seine vorherige Position begab und den Regen weiter beobachtete. "Es ist ein Tag wie jeder andere." Das Klopfen der Regentropfen, die an die Fensterscheibe schlugen, wurde für einige Sekunden etwas lauter, als ein starker Wind aufwehte. "Verdammt" knurrte er. "Jetzt muss ich wieder von vorn anfangen... 1,... 2,... 3,... 4, 5, 6,..... ..... 7,... 8, 9, 10,...."  
  
Resigniert schüttelte sein Vater den Kopf und verließ mit hängenden Schultern den Raum. Ranma war noch immer eifrig dabei zu zählen, während die anderen das Haus verließen.  
  
Ich seufzte, unwissend darüber, was ich jetzt tun sollte. "Ranma..." sagte ich schließlich sehr ruhig. "Kannst du dich denn nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal ganz normal verhalten?"  
  
Keine Reaktion. Als wenn ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Es vergingen drei Minuten, vier, fünf, bis er sich schwer erhob und langsam an mir vorbei ging.  
  
Sein Verhalten ärgerte mich, gleichzeitig aber war ich neugierig, wo er hingehen würde und folgte ihm unbemerkt. Durch den offenen Türspalt erkannte ich, dass er ausdruckslos die unterste Schublade seiner Kommode öffnete und ein paar Kleider beiseite schob. Dann funkelten seine Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein ganz klein wenig auf. Plötzlich hielt er einen winzigen Gegenstand hoch und führte ihn in Augenhöhe, um ihn genau betrachten zu können. Ich musste mich anstrengen, um zu sehen, was es war, das er da herausgeholt hatte. Und auf einmal erkannte ich es...  
  
Es war das winzige Herz aus Schokolade, das ich ihm einst zum Valentinstag schenkte. Ich war zu schüchtern, ihm etwas Größeres, etwas Schöneres zu kaufen. Und so entschied ich mich dazu, ihm das kleinste Stück Schokolade zu schenken, das ich finden konnte. Irgendwie erinnerte es mich an mein eigenes Herz. Es war so kümmerlich und klein und doch steckte so viel Liebe darin. Ich hatte Angst, es würde ihm nicht gefallen, hatte Angst, er würde enttäuscht sein. Aber dann beugte er sich langsam zu mir herunter und sagte ohne seinen überraschten Blick von dem winzigen Geschenk abzuwenden: "Es ist perfekt."  
  
...  
  
Nun hielt er eben dieses Herz wieder in seinen Händen. Die dünne Folie, in die es verpackt war, glänzte. Schwer zu glauben, dass er es in all der langen Zeit aufgehoben hatte. Er hatte es also ernst gemeint, es gefiel ihm wirklich. Doch seine Mimik war nicht die selbe wie zuvor. Sämtliches Leben floss aus seinen Augen, aus seinen Mundwinkeln, aus jeden seiner Gesichtsmuskeln. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und warf es in den Papierkorb. "Das brauch' ich nicht mehr", flüsterte er bitter.  
  
Schockiert fuhr ich zusammen. Hatte er das eben wirklich getan? Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er es längst aufgegessen hätte... Aber dass er es einfach so wegwerfen würde, ganz emotionslos...  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du hier bist." sagte er auf einmal laut heraus. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. 'Er hat mich bemerkt?!' fuhr es mir wie ein Blitz in den Sinn. Ich wollte bereits näher treten, als ich auf einmal erkannte, dass er zum Fenster hinüber sah und Ukyo vorsichtig ins Haus kletterte.  
  
"Was willst du?" Seine Stimme war eiskalt.  
  
Schwer atmend schaute Ukyo zu Boden. "Ranma...", sprach sie leise zu ihm. "Das ist nicht der richtige Weg."  
  
"So?" fragte er in noch immer sehr kaltem Ton. "Und was ist der Richtige?"  
  
Sie räusperte sich. "Es ist viel geschehen, ich weiß. Aber du musst dich einfach dazu überwinden... gewisse Dinge zu tun... um sie hinter dich zu bringen... einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen... sie zu beenden."  
  
"Das habe ich doch getan." Seine Stimme wurde noch kälter, so kalt, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor an ihm bemerkt hatte. "Es ist vorbei. Mit dem Thema hab' ich abgeschlossen. Ich habe Shampoo umgebracht."  
  
---  
  
Ende von Act I. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch damit nicht allzu sehr verstimmt. Klingt sehr dark ja... Lest einfach weiter und ihr findet mehr heraus. Diese Story habe ich schon seit einer ganzen Weile fertig. Da ich aber momentan wegen meines Abi-Stresses nichts schreiben kann, gebe ich euch diese Story als kleine Durststrecke mit. ^^ 


	2. Ohne Dich

Act II: Ohne Dich  
  
---  
  
Panisch schreckte ich zurück. Er hat... was?? Nicht willens, meinen Ohren zu trauen, verfolgte ich fassungslos weiter den Dialog zwischen Ukyo und Ranma.  
  
Langsam und ungläubig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, als sich ihre Augen angsterfüllt weiteten. "Nein...", flüsterte sie. "Ran-chan... Du hast doch nicht wirklich... Das...... bringt dir doch...." Ukyos Stimme erstickte in einem Schluchzer.  
  
"Hör auf zu heulen", forderte Ranma verständnislos. "Sie hatte es nicht anders verdient. Ich war sogar noch zu nett zu ihr."  
  
"Ranma!" rief Ukyo jetzt aus und hielt in ihren zusammengekniffenen Augen die Tränen zurück. "Glaubst du allen Ernstes, das ist es, was..."  
  
In einer schnellen Bewegung befand sich Ranma plötzlich direkt vor ihr und presste ihr fest seine zitternde Hand auf den Mund, während er seine andere zu einer bebenden Faust ballte. Ohne zu ihr auf zu blicken sprach er langsam, ganz langsam. "Wage-es-nicht-weiterzusprechen..." Sein fransiger Pony fiel ihm ins Gesicht und verbarg seine Augen. Nur das Knacken seiner Gelenke durchschnitt die nun aufgekommene unheimliche Totenstille.  
  
Fassungslos drehte ich mich von ihnen weg und lehnte mich steif gegen die Wand. 'Was geht da bloß vor sich?' fragte ich mich verwirrt. Unmöglich, dass Ranma zu einem Mord imstande wäre. Oft hatte er bis zur Ohnmacht seines Gegners gekämpft, nicht selten war er unsensibel und rücksichtslos, aber nie... NIE erlebte ich ihn so eiskalt wie an jenem Tag. Nie, das hätte ich zuvor schwören können, hätte er jemanden ermorden können. Nie hätte er es so reuelos ausgesprochen.  
  
Die Welt um mich herum begann sich zu drehen. Zu viel, das war einfach zu viel auf einmal. Irgendetwas war da noch. Irgendetwas. Tief in mir wusste ich es, spürte es. Doch ich konnte diese so gut versteckte Erinnerung nicht wieder hervorrufen. Etwas fehlte in diesem ganzen, riesigen Chaos. Ein Puzzleteil. Etwas, das mir erklärte, warum alles so anders war an diesem merkwürdigen, dusteren Tag. Ranma ein Mörder? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Aber dennoch war es das, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Ich selbst hatte es gehört. Immer mehr Fragen drangen in meinen Kopf. So viele bis mein Verstand irgendwann nachließ und es auf einmal ganz dunkel wurde.  
  
Es kam mir vor, als sei nur eine Sekunde vergangen, doch als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war es bereits Nacht. Der Regen hatte sich gelegt und nun war nur noch das laute Heulen des Windes durch die dünnen Hauswände zu vernehmen. Warum hatte mich keiner geweckt? Benommen tappte ich durch den unbeleuchteten Flur. Mein Kopf fühlte sich so leer an. Was hatte Ranma als letztes gesagt? Richtig, er hatte Shampoo umgebracht. Angestrengt überlegte ich: War das alles wirklich geschehen? Oder war ich gerade aufgewacht aus einem langen, schrecklichen Albtraum?  
  
Auf einmal wurde ich durch ein lautes Geräusch in die Gegenwart zurückgerufen. 'Was ist das?' wunderte ich mich erschrocken und folgte instinktiv dem lauten, schmerzerfüllten Heulen, das wie eine warnende Sirene an mein Ohr drang. Immer schneller bewegte ich mich auf die Quelle des fürchterlichen Geräusches zu, fuhr die Treppe hinunter, durch den dunklen Teeraum, über die Terrasse, durch den Garten und machte schließlich, als ich gefunden hatte, wonach ich suchte, Halt im Dojo. Es brannte kein Licht und doch befand sich jemand darin. Unsicher näherte ich mich dieser Person und erkannte aus einem Abstand von wenigen Metern in dem schwachen Licht, das der Mond hineinwarf, meinen Vater. Mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gerichtet hockte er zusammengerollt in einer Ecke und weinte.  
  
"Warum? WARUM??" schrie er ins Nichts. Seine Tränen tropften auf den hölzernen Boden, während sein Körper sich in einem monotonen Rhythmus auf- und abwog.  
  
"A-aber Paps..." flüsterte ich und verspürte den Wunsch, ihn fest in den Arm zu nehmen, so wie ich es zuletzt als Kind getan hatte. Doch etwas in mir sträubte sich. Wie erstarrt schaute ich ihn an und konnte mich einfach nicht bewegen.  
  
"So jung... Sie war doch noch so jung, Kami-sama. Warum musste sie auf so grausame Art und Weise sterben?!"  
  
Hart durchzuckte es mich. Erst ganz langsam, aber immer schneller und heftiger schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Es war also tatsächlich wahr. Shampoo war wirklich tot. Ranma, mein Ranma war ein Mörder. Der Ranma, der mir so oft das Leben gerettet hatte. Der Ranma, der sich um das Wohl einer kleinen Puppe gesorgt hatte. Der Ranma, der selbst seinen schlimmsten Feinden in Notsituationen immer geholfen hatte. Der Ranma, der mir dann und wann mal sein so liebevolles Lächeln schenkte, das mir zeigte, dass ich ihm nicht egal bin. Wieder begann sich alles zu drehen. Die Wände um mich herum verformten sich, verflüssigten sich, flossen zusammen mit dem Boden, der Decke, dem Schrein, dem Altar und verschmolzen in ein einziges tiefes Schwarz..  
  
Doch plötzlich fuhr ich hoch und die Formen festigten sich schlagartig wieder. 'Seit wann hatte Paps eine so gute Beziehung zu Shampoo?' schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Nur ein mal zuvor hatte ich ihn so hart weinen sehen. Das war als meine Mutter gestorben war. Wie konnte man den Tod einer praktisch fremden Person, die ständig nur Unheil ins Haus brachte, mit dem seiner eigenen geliebten Ehefrau gleichstellen? Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, einen wichtigen Aspekt bisher außer Acht gelassen zu haben. Aber mir wollte partout nicht einfallen, was es war. Plötzlich war ich traurig, tieftraurig und verließ still den Dojo, nachdem das Weinen meines Vaters langsam und allmählich erlosch und nur noch ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören war, als er immer und immer wieder mit seinem Kopf winselnd an die Wand schlug.  
  
Melancholisch streifte ich zurück ins Haus. Der starke Nachtwind wehte mir laut um die Ohren und doch fror ich nicht. Erst als ich ins Teezimmer trat erkannte ich zwei vertraute Stimmen, die aus der Küche drangen.  
  
"Ranma verhält sich sehr seltsam", hörte ich Kasumi besorgt sagen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund vermisste ich ein Fünkchen mehr Mitgefühl in ihrem Ton, so wie ich es sonst von ihr gewohnt gewesen war.  
  
"Was macht er eigentlich immer noch hier in diesem Haus?" fragte Nabiki kalt, ohne auf Kasumis letzten Satz einzugehen. "Es ist doch nur seine Schuld. Hätte er sie richtig beschützt, dann..."  
  
"Nabiki", fiel unsere ältere Schwester ihr tadelnd ins Wort, doch sie sprach weiter.  
  
"Er will uns ja nicht einmal sagen, womit er so abgelenkt war. Wer weiß was... Aber was auch immer es war, es ist dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass ein junges, hübsches Mädchen nicht mehr den nächsten Frühling erlebt... gar nichts mehr."  
  
Schluckend lauschte ich dem Dialog. Er hatte sie nicht richtig beschützen können, sagte Nabiki. Also brachte Ranma Shampoo nicht vorsätzlich um. Es war alles bloß ein Unfall... von welcher Art auch immer. Wie konnte Nabiki nur so grausam sein und es Ranma vorenthalten? Und das, wo sie Shampoo doch noch nie ausstehen konnte. Scheinbar hatte sie es ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er selbst schon glaubte, ein Mörder zu sein. Armer Ranma...  
  
Plötzlich zuckte ich zusammen. Aus der Küche vernahm ich das laute Klirren von zersplitterndem Glas. Erschrocken lief ich zu meinen beiden Schwestern und stoppte abrupt im Türrahmen.  
  
"So ein Mist. SO EIN VERFLUCHTER MIST!!" fluchte Nabiki laut heraus und sank auf die Knie. "Sie kann doch nicht so... so einfach...."  
  
Kasumi schaute einen langen Augenblick mit erschöpftem Ausdruck zu ihr hinab. Nervös wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und holte dann zögerlich, aber genauso gierig aus der Tasche ihrer Schürze ein Päckchen Zigaretten heraus. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen. Lediglich ein heiseres Krächzen brachte ich hervor, als ich sah, wie sie sich plötzlich eine Zigarette anzündete und dann den Qualm in inniger Befriedigung tief inhalierte. Erst nach drei hektischen Zügen beugte sich unentschlossen zu Nabiki hinunter, um ihr die Arme um den zitternden Körper zu legen. "Pshhh.... meine Arme Kleine...." beruhigte sie sie, und nahm über ihre Schulter hinweg einen weiteren Zug.  
  
Ergriffen öffnete ich meinen Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch ich konnte nicht. Was sollte ich daraufhin schon entgegnen? Wann hatte ich Nabiki zuletzt weinen gesehen? Nabiki war immer so gelassen und stark. Und Kasumi war sehr beherrscht und außerdem stets darauf bedacht, ihre Mitmenschen mit einem Lächeln zu beglücken. Und hier sah ich sie schließlich, ihr Teint war leichenblass, tiefe Augenringe verdunkelten ihr Gesicht und... sie rauchte?!  
  
Einen Moment lang blieb ich noch stehen und starrte sie ungläubig an, wie sie sich nun gegenseitig hielten und weinten, ehe ich mich entgeistert entschied, sie mit ihrem Kummer alleine zu lassen. War ich tatsächlich so eine gefühllose Person? Jedem in diesem Haus ging der Tod scheinbar unwahrscheinlich nah, doch alles, was in mir vorging, war der Schock, dass Ranma von sich selbst sagte, ein Mörder zu sein. Zu viele verrückte Dinge waren geschehen. Und das an nur einem einzigen Tag. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Aber ich war müde, sehr müde vom vielen Nachdenken. Müde von dem Gefühl, dass ich trotz allem noch etwas übersehen hatte. Etwas sehr Wichtiges sogar. Leise begab ich mich ins Obergeschoss und bemerkte so gedankenverloren, wie ich war, erst als ich bereits in mein dusteres Zimmer getreten war, das tiefe, aber ruhige Atmen, das von meinem Bett aus hervorging.  
  
"Wer ist da?" rief ich erschrocken. Keine Antwort. Hektisch tappte ich nach dem Lichtschalter, doch ich war zu nervös.  
  
"Akane..." hörte ich plötzlich Ranma leise meinen Namen sagen.  
  
"Ranma, du? Was machst du hier in meinem Zimmer?" Vorsichtig trat ich näher und erkannte erst dann, dass er ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken in meinem Bett lag. Sein glasiger Blick fixierte die Decke. Eingeschüchtert starrte ich ihn an. Seine Regungslosigkeit raubte mir die Stimme.  
  
"Es regnet, es regnet, die Erde wird nass..." begann er kaum hörbar in einer monotonen Melodie zu singen; fast wie ein Trauerlied.  
  
Ich schluckte, unsicher darüber, was ich davon halten sollte.  
  
Plötzlich erhob er sich ganz langsam. Sein Blick war geradeaus gerichtet, als er mit schwacher Stimme sagte: "Du bist immer noch hier..." Mit einer Hand griff er fest nach meiner Bettdecke und zog sie zitternd und langsam zu seinem Mund und seiner Nase herauf, um dann vorsichtig einzuatmen.  
  
"Hör zu, Ranma..." setzte ich schließlich mit schwacher Stimme an. "Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht deine Schuld war..."  
  
Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich als erleide er unerträgliche Qualen. "Du bist IMMER NOCH hier!" wiederholte er auf einmal sehr laut und wütend und ließ mit einem kraftvollen Ruck die Decke los. "WARUM KANNST DU NICHT EINFACH VERSCHWINDEN?!"  
  
Noch immer schaute er mir nicht ins Gesicht, als er mit schnellen Schritten und doch wie in Zeitlupe mein Zimmer verließ.  
  
---  
  
~ Ende von Act II 


	3. Ist eine Ewigkeit

Act III - ... ist eine Ewigkeit 

Baff blieb ich zurück. „Wa-was..." stotterte ich erst einige Sekunden später. „Das ist doch mein Zimmer." Verärgert eilte ich ihm dann hinterher und forderte ihn auf stehen zu bleiben, als ich an dem Poltern seiner Schritte erkannte, dass er die Treppe hinunter gestürmt war. 

„Lass mich los, Alter!" hörte ich ihn plötzlich brüllen. 

Kraftvoll und genauso verzweifelt hakte Herr Saotome von hinten beide Arme fest um seinen Sohn, sodass er nicht weglaufen konnte. „So hör mir doch erst mal zu..."

„Nein... NEIN... Ich will das gar nicht hören, ich will's nicht hören, klar?!" Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters und presste sich wie ihm Wahnsinn seine Hände auf die Ohren. „Lalalala... Rede so viel wie du willst, ich höre nichts, ich höre nichts!"

„Ranma!" brüllte nun sein Vater zurück und gab ihm eine schallende Backpfeife, die so kräftig war, dass er zu Boden fiel. Schlagartig beruhigte sich Ranma und schaute nun mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. 

„Ranma..." setzte er von Neuem an, als seine Stimme ruhiger wurde. „Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um auf einmal deine kindliche Seite wiederzuentdecken... Du wolltest schon bei der Gedenkfeier nicht dabei sein. Wir alle verstehen, dass es dir sehr schlecht geht, aber du musst dich doch verabschieden... Irgendwie."

Starr und regungslos schaute Ranma ihm noch lange ins Gesicht bis er plötzlich aufsprang und schrie: „Einen Scheiß wisst ihr! Mir geht es nicht schlecht, mir geht es NICHT schlecht, verdammt noch mal." Schnell atmend stand er seinem Vater genau gegenüber und drängte ihn mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. Plötzlich wurde Ranmas entschlossener Ausdruck weicher... verletzter... als er leise sagte: „Ohne sie... bin ich doch viel besser dran."

Damit ließ er Herrn Saotome stehen und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. 

„Ranma, warte!" flehte ich, während ich ihn eilig durch die dunklen Straßen Nerimas verfolgte. Er rannte so schnell, mein Auge konnte kaum noch ausmachen, welche Richtung er gerade eingeschlagen hatte. Immer wieder rief ich seinen Namen, doch er schien mich nicht zu hören. Zu schnellen Schrittes eilte er davon. Erst nach vielen Minuten erkannte ich ihn immer deutlicher, nachdem er vor einem großen Gebäude stehen geblieben war, das in der Dunkelheit der Nacht nur einen riesigen Schatten darstellte. 

„Macht auf! Verdammt noch mal, macht doch endlich auf!" brüllte er komplett außer sich und trommelte mit beiden Fäusten gegen eine hohe Tür. 

Kurz bevor ich ihn endlich erreicht hatte, nahm ich wahr, dass die Tür sich langsam öffnete und ein verschlafen wirkender, alter Herr ein paar leise Worte zu ihm sprach, ehe er ihn dann etwas zögerlich hereinließ. 

„Entschuldigung", nuschelte ich dem Fremden entgegen, als ich mich ebenfalls an ihm vorbeidrängte, um Ranma zu folgen. 

Das Haus war sehr merkwürdig eingerichtet. Überall waren Kerzen und Blumen. Nicht die Art von Blumen, die einen mit ihren leuchtenden, prallen Farben an Frühling und Leben erinnern, sondern eher solche, die einen auf unbeschreibliche Art traurig machen, wenn man sie anschaut. 

Etwas verunsichert verlangsamte ich meine Bewegungen und schaute von einer Seite zur anderen, als ich stumm hinter Ranma in einen Keller hinabstieg. Ich spürte den Fremden hinter mir. Mit einem Streichholz zündete er ein paar Kerzen an und brachte schwaches, bräunliches Licht in den dusteren Raum. Er war nicht sehr groß, doch er bot Platz für viele Menschen. Nicht zuletzt erkannte ich dies dadurch, dass er vollgestellt war, mit sehr vielen Stühlen, deren Sitzpolster mit dunkelrotem Samt bezogen waren.

„Hier..." sagte er mit ruhiger, ernster Stimme und übergab Ranma eine lange, weiße Kerze in einem goldenen Ständer. Ranma hielt sie einen Augenblick fest und schaute in die kleine Flamme, ehe er sie auf ein hohes, eichenes Möbelstück abstellte.

Erst dann erkannte ich den am Kopfende geöffneten Sarg, der sich am mittleren Ende des Raums befand. 

„Das ist es also... Ranma..." flüsterte ich, als ich begann mit ihm zu leiden. Er wollte Shampoo besuchen, wollte sich von ihr verabschieden... und ich war so gefühllos und folgte ihm, bloß um meine Neugier zu befriedigen.

Mit ernstem Gesichtausdruck faltete Ranma seine Hände. Kurz schloss er seine Augen. Dann stützte er sich mit beiden Händen auf den Rand des Sargs ab und lehnte sich kraftlos darüber. 

Sein Anblick schmerzte mich so sehr, doch ich konnte nicht weinen.

„Du bist.... so eine Lügnerin.... Akane", murmelte er plötzlich vor sich hin. 

Erschrocken weiteten sich meine Augen. Ich schluckte. „Was...? Wann habe ich dich denn angelogen, Ranma? Wenn es wegen vorhin ist, es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas Falsche ge--"

„So eine Lügnerin!", wiederholte er seine Worte lauter und fiel mir damit ins Wort.

„SO EINE MIESE MIESE LÜGNERIN!" Mitten in dem lauten, zornigen Schrei, der ihm auf einmal entfuhr und mich erschrecken ließ, begann er zu weinen, bitterlich zu weinen und schlug mit einer Faust auf den Sargdeckel, der den hinteren Teil des Schreins schloss. Mit gekrümmtem Rücken schlug er immer fester zu, holte immer weiter aus und wiederholte seine Worte drei mal, vier mal, fünf mal, bis er schließlich erschöpft auf seine Knie sank. 

„Ich hab dir vertraut!" schrie er, als er sich sitzend gegen den Sarg lehnte und an seinen Haaren zerrte. „Ich hab dir geglaubt, du blöde Kuh!"

„A-aber Ranma... Was habe ich dir denn getan?" fragte ich und schluckte jegliche Gedanken herunter, mich wegen seiner Beleidigung verletzt zu fühlen. Sein Anblick war so ungewohnt. So unkontrolliert und schwach wirkte er, als die lauten Schluchzer seinem weit aufgerissenem Mund entfuhren und schier endlose Ströme von Tränen von seinem Gesicht tropften und sein Hemd nässten. 

Zögernd trat ich schließlich einen Schritt näher. Doch anstatt etwas zu tun oder zu sagen, schaute ich ihn für eine lange Zeit wortlos an.

Viele Minuten vergingen, ehe er schließlich langsam verstummte. Hektisch wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, das sich jedoch bald wieder nässen sollte, da aus seinen schmerzerfüllten Augen bereits die nächsten quollen. 

„Du hast gesagt, du lässt mich nie mehr allein", sagte er in einem sehr geschwächten Ton und erhob sich schwer. Mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt schaute er wieder in den Sarg. 

„Du bist eine Lügnerin... Du bist einfach gegangen und hast mich allein gelassen." Ein weiterer Schluchzer entfuhr ihm. „Aber trotzdem.... bist du noch überall. Im Haus, in meinem Kopf, in all meinen Gedanken und Träumen... Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?!" Leise begann er wieder zu weinen. Und ich verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Ohne sein Herz kann ein Mensch nicht leben... Akane", sprach er fast wie eine Frage aus. 

Was?? 'Ohne sein Herz...' - Machte er mich jetzt etwa für Shampoos Tod verantwortlich? Scheinbar hatte er sie also doch geliebt, fuhr es mir in den Sinn. All die Zeit hatte er es abgestritten und nun... In meiner Brust spürte ich ein brennendes Stechen heraufkriechen. Ich wollte mit ihm trauern, wollte mit ihm seinen Schmerz über den Verlust eines Mitmenschen teilen, doch nun empfand ich einen ganz anderen Schmerz, der jedes andere Gefühl mächtig und unaufhaltsam verdrängte. Verletzt näherte ich mich ihm.

„Ranma! Hör zu!" setzte ich in einem sehr strengen, entschiedenen Ton an und wollte ihn zwingen, sich zu mir umzudrehen. Nur flüchtig sah ich meine Hand an seiner Schulter, doch ich konnte sie nicht greifen. Als hätte ich mich gegen die pure Luft gestützt, kippte ich nach vorne und versuchte mit einem entsetzen Schrei mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Verzweifelt ruderte ich mit meinen Armen, als ich in meinem Kopf bereits den harten Aufprall spürte, der mir bevorstand. Nur im letzten Moment konnte ich meinen Halt bewahren. Im Schock verharrte ich noch einen Moment in meiner gekrümmten Haltung, mit dem Gesicht nur knapp über den offenen Sarg gelehnt und hielt meine Augen aus Schreck für einige Sekunden fest verschlossen, ehe ich langsam meine Lider wieder hob.

„WAS?!" entfuhr es mir in einem messerscharfen, laut schallenden Ton, als ich panisch zurückschreckte. „RANMA..... WAS IST HIER LOS?!" forderte ich kreischend und angsterfüllt eine Antwort und schaute ihm flehend ins Gesicht. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Er schien mich nicht einmal gehört zu haben, nicht einmal registriert zu haben, dass ich überhaupt da war. Gepackt von kältester, brutalster Furcht schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, als ich mein eigenes Gesicht an der toten Gestalt erkannte, die sich im Sarg befand. 

„Akane... du fehlst mir so", hauchte er in einem so fremden Ton. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben... ich will nicht." Langsam streckte er seine zitternde Hand aus und fuhr über das... über MEIN starres, bleiches Gesicht. 

Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Warum sah ich mich selbst? Warum sah ich mich selbst... tot? Ich war doch da, ich sprach zu ihm... 

„Ranma!" rief ich verzweifelt und wollte ihn am Arm rütteln, doch meine Hände glitten durch ihn hindurch. 

„Was ist hier los?!" schrie ich aus und starrte auf meine Hände, als würde ich etwas entdecken können, das mir Antwort gab. Und plötzlich erkannte ich es. Warum hatte ich es vorher nicht bemerkt? Warum-- Wie....?? 

An meinen Händen klebte Blut. Unmengen von rostbraunem, klebrigem Blut. An meinen Armen klebte Blut. An meiner Brust, an meinem Bauch. „Es.... es ging die ganze Zeit gar nicht um Shampoo?" fragte ich flüsternd mit zitternder Stimme ins Nichts. Paps, Kasumi, Nabiki,.... Ranma... sie alle haben um.... MICH geweint...? Um MEINEN..... Tod. 

Mit meiner ganzen Stimmgewalt heulte ich zur Decke auf, ließ all den beißenden Schmerz und brennenden Schock in einem lauten, verzerrten Schrei heraus und wusste doch, dass mich niemand auf der ganzen Welt hören konnte. Mein Blick glitt hin und her zwischen dem Blut und meinem..... Leichnam. Dem Blut..... meinem Leichnam. Dem Blut, meinem Leichnam, dem Blut, meinem Leichnam, dem Blut, meinem Leichnam. 

Und dann.... fiel es mir schlagartig wieder ein. Wie ein helles Licht in einem dunklen Raum fand ich das fehlende Puzzleteil, nachdem ich die vergangenen Stunden so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Ich sah jenen Tag vor mir... Wie durch einen dichten Nebel und doch so klar setzten sich die Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge wieder zusammen. Sie zeigten meinen Weg nachhause. Der Regen goss wie aus Eimern vom grauen Himmel. Nach einem Streit mit meiner Familie am Vortag war ich davongelaufen, war einfach losgerannt, ohne ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Ich wollte zeigen, dass ich stark bin, wollte mich beweisen. Doch bereits am nächsten Tag hatte das Wetter umgeschlagen und verdrängte alsbald meine Pläne auf ungerechteste Art und Weise. Schimpfend stampfte ich mit meinen gelben Gummistiefeln durch die Pfützen. Auf dem Spielplatz, wo ich die Nacht verbracht hatte, hätte ich nicht so lange bleiben können. Es sah nach einem Sturm aus. Wohl oder übel musste ich wieder nachhause.

Doch auf einmal sah ich Ranma. Mit einem knallroten Regenschirm, den er mit beiden Händen über sich hielt, kam er mir entgegen. Als seine Augen mich erblickten, fuhr ihm ein warmes Lächeln übers Gesicht und er eilte zu mir, um mir etwas Platz unter dem kleinen Schirm zu machen. 

„Zuhause haben sich alle Sorgen um dich gemacht" sagte er mit einer reuevollen Stimme. 

„Ach ja?" fragte ich schmollend mit abgewandtem Blick. „Als ob..."

„Es stimmt!" rief Ranma scheinbar sehr bedacht darauf, mich zu überzeugen und kratzte sich im nächsten Moment leicht verlegen am Nacken. „Ohne dich geht zuhause irgendwie alles drunter und drüber. Nabiki scheint aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr so cool und gelassen wie sonst zu sein. Scheinbar hast du ihr mit deinem Verschwinden ganz schön Angst eingejagt. Dein Vater heult sowieso den ganzen Tag nur, weswegen mir mein Vater permanent vorwurfsvoll im Nacken sitzt. Und weil alle so ausflippen, kümmert sich auch Kasumi irgendwie um gar nichts mehr. So gleichgültig, wie seit du weggelaufen bist, habe ich sie noch nie erlebt..." Kopfschüttelnd brach er ab, als seine Worte immer leiser wurden.

„Hmph... Mich scheint also jeder unglaublich vermisst zu haben. Nur dir geht es wie immer prächtig, nehme ich an!" fuhr ich in noch immer beleidigtem Ton fort.

Nachdenklich sank sein Blick zu Boden. „Du weißt doch ganz genau" setzte er flüsternd an. „Dass das nicht so ist." Ein hauchzartes Lächeln berührte für einen Wimpernschlag seine Lippen. „Ohne dich ist alles nur halb da. Es fühlt sich so... unvollständig an. Auch wenn wir uns immer streiten... zeigt es mir doch... zeigst DU mir doch... dass ich am Leben bin."

„Ich... ehm..." begann ich stotternd. „Ich war doch nur einen einzigen Tag weg."

Plötzlich wehte eine starke Windböe auf, sodass ich instinktiv nach dem Griff des Schirms fasste. Erst einige Momente später registrierte ich, dass ich dabei aus Versehen seine Hand berührt hatte. Verlegen wollte ich sie wegnehmen, doch auf einmal spürte ich, wie er sie mit seiner anderen Hand fest umschloss. Lange Momente der Stille zogen vorüber und riefen ein starkes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch hervor.

Auf einmal legte sich ein so warmes Lächeln, wie ich es noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, über seine Augen und Lippen, als er leise sagte: „Nur ein Tag ohne dich ist eine Ewigkeit."

...

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als er mir diese Worte sagte, die mein Herz so heiß berührten. Alles um mich herum verschwamm und wurde eins mit den vielen dicken Regentropfen, sodass ich nur wie hinter einem Schleier sah, was daraufhin geschah. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen" versprach ich ihm liebevoll und machte endlich Platz in meiner Brust. Nur bruchstückartig erinnerte ich mich, dass er mich daraufhin zärtlich küsste, spürte mein Glück, das jedoch nicht lange anhalten sollte. Hinter mir tauchte eine dritte Person auf. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung wandte ich mein Gesicht herum und erkannte eine Gestalt, die nur ein kleines Stück größer als ich war und einen dunklen Regenmantel trug. Alles geschah in Sekundenschnelle. Unter der Kapuze schärften sich Shampoos Gesichtszüge. Hasserfüllt funkelte sie uns beide an, starrte auf unseren zärtlichen Händekontakt und zog dann, ohne ein einziges Wort auszusprechen ein langes Messer hervor, um es mir kaltblütig und ohne zu zögern in den Rücken zu rammen. Sie drückte so fest zu, dass die Klinge sich vollständig durch meinen Körper bohrte und die Messerspitze an meiner Brust zum Vorschein kam. 

Glück. Eben hatte ich es noch empfunden. War erfüllt von diesem wunderbaren Gefühl. Und plötzlich zog sich alles in mir zusammen. Erschrocken fuhr ich zurück und fasste mir über die Wunde. Tiefrotes Blut schoss heraus, wurde von meinen Händen achtlos verwischt, klebte an meinem ganzen Körper. Alles um mich herum färbte sich in diese schreckliche Farbe. Fragend und hilfesuchend blickte ich Ranma ins Gesicht und hielt meine blutverschmierten Hände hoch. Erst als sich mir die Kehle zuschnürte und ich plötzlich Blut spuckte, bemerkte ich den Schmerz, den unglaublich starken, fürchterlichen Schmerz. 

„AKANEEE!!!" brüllte Ranma verzweifelt und fing mich auf, als Shampoo mit einem Ruck, das Messer wieder aus meinem Körper herauszog. Der Regenschirm fiel zu Boden. Wieder und wieder rief er meinen Namen, streichelte mir hektisch und zitternd übers Gesicht und beschwor, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Ich wollte ihm recht geben, doch meine Stimme hatte längst nachgelassen. Und das Atmen wurde zu anstrengend... 

„NEEIIIN!" heulte er laut auf und presste meinen Körper eng an seine Brust. Ich sah ihn, wie er da in verwandeltem Zustand saß und sein hübsches weibliches Gesicht sich zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse formte. Ich sah mich, meinen leeren, starren Blick, die Arme, die schlapp herunterhingen, meine Bluse, auf der sich ein dunkler Fleck abzeichnete und wuchs und wuchs. Ich sah alles von oben herab. Ich sah das Blut, sah wie Ranma sich selbst in dieses Blut tränkte, sah wie er mit meinem leblosen Körper schnell auf und abwog und zu weinen begann, wie ich ihn noch nie weinen gesehen hatte... Sah das ganze Schauspiel eine Ewigkeit so weiterverlaufen bis Shampoo eiskalt „Endlich..." hauchte und damit einen tiefen Schnitt in die Monotonie dieses Szenarios bereitete. Ich sah.... wie Ranmas Blick sich verfinsterte... so kalt und gefühllos wurde, wie ein Blick nur sein kann und dann mit einem lauten hasserfüllten Schrei aufsprang und ihr das Messer aus der Hand riss, um sie selbst damit zu erdolchen. Noch mehr Blut. Blut... überall. Blut, das sich mit dem Regen vermischte. Shampoo hatte nicht mal die Chance sich zu wehren, so gewalttätig und schnell waren seine Bewegungen. Immer wieder stach er auf das Mädchen in dem dunklen Regenmantel ein. „Stirb, stirb, stirb, du verfluchtes Miststück!!" kreischte er hysterisch und war wie vollkommen ausgewechselt. „STIIIIIIRB!" 

Sie war schon lange tot, als er am Boden lag und laut weinend noch immer das Messer in sie hineinstach. 

Erst als er bewusstlos zusammenbrach, nachdem er Shampoo ermordet hatte, um meinen Tod zu rächen, kehrte Stille ein. 

... meinen Tod...

Ich war gestorben... Und Ranma... Er liebte mich so sehr, dass er dafür zum Mörder wurde. Nie konnte ich ihm sagen, wie sehr ich ihn ebenfalls liebte. Was hätte ich darum gegeben, nur noch eine Chance dazu zu bekommen... Eine einzige Chance! 

Tonlos starrte ich auf meine schmutzigen Hände, als ich jenes Puzzleteil, nachdem ich so verzweifelt gesucht und das ich endlich wiedergefunden hatte, am liebsten wieder verdammt hätte. Immer noch fassungslos und in einer schmerzhaften, festen Starre gefangen, wanderte mein Blick zu meinem eigenen regungslosen Körper. Meine Haut war grau, mein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Und gekleidet war ich in meinen Karate-Gi. Es war das, worin ich mich am wohlsten gefühlt habe... Das, worin Ranma mich das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Das, worin ich stark war und immer weiter kämpfte. 

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, dass Ranma plötzlich einen spitzen, glänzenden Gegenstand in der Hand hielt. Geschockt erkannte ich es wieder: Es war das Messer, mit dem Shampoo mich--

Entschlossen und mit kalter Miene hob er es steil mit der Klinge auf sich selbst gerichtet an. Es regte sich kein Gesichtsmuskel der Furcht. Das einzige Gefühl, das sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, war die tiefe Trauer. Die Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen und rannen in Strömen sein Gesicht hinab, tropften von seiner Nasenspitze, liefen in seine Mundwinkel. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde funkelten seine Augen ein ganz klein wenig auf, als er den Griff des Messers fester umschloss und es sich dann selbst in die Brust stach. Den Blick nicht von meinem kalten Leichnam lassend, keuchte er auf. „Nur ein Tag... ohne dich... ist eine Ewigkeit..."

„... AKANE!!"

...

*Nur ein Tag ohne dich ist eine Ewigkeit*

...

*Nur ein Tag ohne dich ist eine Ewigkeit*

...

*Nur ein Tag ohne dich...*

*... Nur ein Tag...*

*... ohne dich...*

*... ist eine Ewigkeit*

*Nur ein Tag ohne dich...*

...

*Nur ein Tag ohne dich ist eine Ewigkeit*

...

*Nur ein Tag ohne dich ist eine Ewigkeit*

...

***

„Nur ein Tag ohne dich ist eine Ewigkeit." 

„Was?!" fragte ich laut und fuhr erschrocken hoch. Der starke Regen prasselte auf den Schirm, den Ranma und ich gemeinsam hielten. Verwirrt schaute ich mich um, erkannte die leeren, unebenen Straßen, in denen sich das Wasser in Pfützen sammelte, atmete die frische, herbstliche Luft ein und dann... sah ich in seine himmelblauen, warmen Augen. 

Verwundert blickte er mir ins Gesicht. „Ich sagte ‚Nur ein Tag ohne...' Ach komm..." Schüchtern winkte er ab. „Du hast mich doch verstanden, oder?"

Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Ich war nicht imstande, ihm zu antworten. Fassungslos tastete ich mir selbst mit meinen Fingerspitzen übers Gesicht und schaute dann panisch auf meine Hände. Sauber... keine klebrige, Flüssigkeit klebte daran. Sie waren ganz sauber. Erleichtert atmete ich aus und flüsterte ganz leise: „Ich lebe...?" Fragend und mit einem winzigen, starren Lächeln schaute ich in Ranmas Gesicht.

Sehr stark verwirrt fing er meinen Blick auf. „Was hast du denn, Akane?" Seine Stimme war so lebhaft wie immer, nur dass ich sie in diesem Moment als besonders liebevoll empfand. 

„Ach... nichts...", antwortete ich entgeistert, nachdem ich einige Sekunden gebraucht hatte, um zu realisieren, wo ich mich befand. Etwas benommen schaute ich auf meine gelben Gummistiefel hinunter. „Es war nur..." setzte ich an und schluckte. „Nur ein Tag......-traum."

Er lächelte. „Ja, das kenn' ich." Seine Augen wirkten auf einmal etwas abwesend. „Das habe ich auch manchmal. Plötzlich denke ich mir dann: Wie sehe mein Leben eigentlich aus, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst, um mich ständig zu ärgern." Grinsend stieß er ein leises Lachen aus, als wir beide wieder den Blickkontakt miteinander aufnahmen. „Aber so genau... will ich es mir gar nicht vorstellen."

Nervös kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe und zog dann kräftig am Schirm, um ihn zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. Stumm folgte er mir.

Wenige Minuten später fragte ich ihn schließlich ganz vorsichtig: „Du Ranma? Hast du eigentlich noch das Herz aus Schokolade, das ich dir einmal zum Valentinstag geschenkt habe?"

Verlegen schaute er zu Boden und blieb ohne mir zu antworten ein weiteres Mal stehen. 

„Ehm... okay... Nicht so schlimm. Tut mir leid, dass ich...", nahm ich ihm stammelnd seine Antwort vorweg.

Doch plötzlich griff er mit geröteten Wangen in seine Hosentasche und hielt mir dann einen glänzenden, kleinen Gegenstand entgegen, den er vorsichtig auf seiner Handfläche balancierte. „Ich hab's immer bei mir." sagte er schüchtern und presste sofort seine Lippen fest aufeinander. 

Unwillkürlich entfuhr mir ein Lachen. Kein belustigtes, sondern ein überglückliches, als mein Herz einen Sprung machte und mich alles, was an plötzlich so unwichtigen Streitereien am Vortag vorgefallen war, komplett vergessen ließ. Dankbar, auf dieser Welt zu sein, am Leben zu sein... zusammen mit Ranma... schmiegte ich mich unter dem kleinen Schirm eng an ihn, obwohl der Regen längst nachgelassen hatte.

„Ich muss dir dringend etwas sagen, Ranma..."

~ Ende ~

Eine Hommage an Akane Tendo...

... meine Heldin. @-----

_Nur ein Tag ohne Akane ist eine Ewigkeit~~___


End file.
